The present invention relates to a refrigerator and/or freezer with at least one door or flap by means of which the appliance interior can be closed, with at least one supporting tray disposed in the appliance interior and with a transport lock.
Such refrigerator and/or freezer is known for instance from DE 196 21 542 A1. The transport lock known from this document is configured as a formation rectangular in cross-section, which includes receptacles by means of which the transport lock is pushed onto the front sides of the supporting trays. When the door of the appliance is closed, the transport lock fixes the supporting trays.